dothackfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Game Music Best Collection
Aura/Ending Themes? If anyone knows German, could you give the lyrics and translation of these songs? Alternatively, access to the lyrics without knowledge of the German language would be fine as well. :Re: Aura/Ending Themes? It is of my opinion that the Aura theme is nonsense words and not actual German. My background in German includes college level and a trip to Germany, so I am fairly confident. In any case, the pitch of the vocalist is so high as to render understanding difficult.--Wavedash 17:32, 4 January 2007 (UTC) ::I can make out phrases that definitely come from the known German text of the Epitaph. It starts with: ::Der See von Alba brodelt. ::Der große Baum... ::My background in German includes almost nothing, but given a set of sounds and a text, I can usually tell if they match. --Shinsou Wotan, 23:15, 4 January 2007 (UTC) :::(sorry, forgot to login, this is Wavedash)If you can come up with a rough text that you think it has, then I'll be glad to look over it and check :::against what we know.--72.186.83.212 01:56, 5 January 2007 (UTC) Aura's Theme Lyrics Does Aura's Theme's have lyrics ? Thanks by advance Jill-Jênn 22:41, 13 December 2006 (UTC) :It has vocals, but I don't think they actually say anything. Somebody else might know for certain though. --CRtwenty 22:47, 13 December 2006 (UTC) ::Der See von Alba brodelt. ::Der große Baum ??? ::Wesen ohne Schatten, ihre Welt zerfällt zu Nichts. ::Der Mann mit Schatten, ??? ::Where I have written "???", the lyrics sound to me like they diverge from the known German text of the Epitaph. As I do not actually know any German, I cannot determine what is said. --Shinsou Wotan, 23:45, 13 December 2006 (UTC) :::You should really register an account, Shinsou. Kulaguy 23:46, 13 December 2006 (UTC) :::: Oh thanks a lot ! Where did you find those ? I did a research on Google with the beginning of the lyrics and I got only one result ! o_O :::: Epitaph der Dämmerung :::: ... :::: Der See von Alba brodelt, :::: Der große Baum des Lichts fällt. :::: Alle macht zerfällt zu Tropfen im Tempel von Arche Köln. :::: Wesen ohne Schatten ihre Welt zerfällt zu Nichts. :::: ... Jill-Jênn 20:33, 14 December 2006 (UTC) :::::I got the German Epitaph from .hack//analysis. When you know what to listen for, it isn't too hard to make out the lyrics in the song. --Shinsou Wotan, 00:03, 15 December 2006 (UTC) ::::I'll probably get around to it eventually. --Shinsou Wotan, 00:03, 15 December 2006 (UTC) Er...I translated the lyrics above..."The lake of Alba bubbles. The large tree??? Nature without shade, their world disintegrates to nothing. The man with shade???" something like that i believe....-Gandalf6 Alba's lake boils. Light's great tree doth fall. Power- now all to droplets turned in the temple of Arche Koeln. Returns to nothing, this world of shadowless ones. :Sounds like these lines from the Epitaph of Twilight. --CRtwenty 07:11, 2 January 2007 (UTC) :Thanks Gandalf. Happy new year :) Could someone fill the blanks in the german lyrics ? Thanks. Jill-Jênn 23:46, 10 January 2007 (UTC) ::Yes, that's more or less a translation of the "German lyrics", though the English version is in an fake Early Modern English and the German is straight up Hochdeutsch (modern textbook German) with the occasional funny wording that you'd expect from a foreign speaker. It is plausible that those are the words actually sung, though of course official confirmation would be nice. --Wavedash 14:53, 18 March 2007 (UTC) More Tracks There are a lot more tracks than 31. There's a total of 125 on three disks. See here... Or am I just confusing this article with something else? This is the only article I could find on it. --DameGreyWulf 22:27, 23 July 2008 (UTC) :BEST soundtrack and PERFECT soundtrack are different items. --Rpg 00:29, 24 July 2008 (UTC) :: Anyone know what the Tail Concerto track in that CD is? Disc 2 track 37... The only TC track in the games that I can recognize is Cyan's theme... --OtakuD50 06:00, 26 July 2008 (UTC) : Shouldn't the PERFECT collection be mentioned somewhere as well, with it's full track list (or even get an own article)? ::It should be. I think we just overlooked it... - Kuukai2 01:43, 27 March 2009 (UTC)